This is a new application for training graduate and post-doctoral fellows in integrated physiology of cardiovascular and respiratory systems. The goal of this program is to provide a selected group of pre and postdoctoral trainees with intensive and excellent training in integration of function of the cardio-respiratory systems at the molecular, cellular, organ and whole animal and human levels. The major strength of the proposed program is the availability of training faculty and their ability to study physiology of the cardio-respiratory systems in animals with targeted manipulation of genes allowing integration of genetic and molecular biological information into physiological functions. There are 19 participating faculty in this program from 6 basic and 2 clinical science departments at the School of Medicine at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). These include Physiology & Biophysics, Neurosciences, Nutrition, Biomedical Engineering, Anatomy, Biochemistry, Medicine, and Pediatrics. Many of the participating faculty has long term productive collaborative interactions and trained a number of successful research and physician-scientists in an interdisciplinary manner. They all have active and well-founded laboratories providing state-of-the-art research training in cardiopulmonary physiology using human and/or animal models. This training program will be a mechanism to bring together these investigators and will have a major impact on training and future research in cardio-pulmonary physiology. This application seeks eight pre- and/or postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral students will be enrolled as Ph.D. students in a newly developed Systems Integrated Physiology graduate program. Predoctoral training includes advanced courses specifically designed for integrated aspects of cardio- respiratory physiology, fundamentals of molecular and cell biology, laboratory rotations, seminars, and guided research. Postdoctoral trainees in this program are of three kinds: 1) MD's entering a specialized Ph.D. program; 2) cardiology and/or pulmonary clinical fellows receiving 2 years full time research as postdoctoral trainees; 3) Ph.D. postdoctoral trainees. Special advanced courses, active seminar sessions and journal clubs will supplement postdoctoral training. We believe, our proposed training program, which emphasizes crossing of departmental barriers and scientific disciplines is necessary for the successful training of researchers in integrated aspects of the physiology of the cardio-respiratory systems.